


But I'm Still Caught in the Downpour

by BornToFly02



Series: Downpour [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Disassociation, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Wally West, Single Parent Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: As great as his life got with the arrival of his son, sometimes it wasn't enough.(It had to be enough)(Just let it be enough)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Downpour [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984505
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	But I'm Still Caught in the Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was listening to Runaway by Aurora while writing this

His breath sounded so loud in his ears, nearly drowning out the slapping of his feet against the rooftops before each leap. He threw himself off each ledge like gravity didn't exist to try and pull him down. He waited as long as he could before using his grapple to stop his freefall and landed on the next roof running. He couldn't stop. If he stopped it would catch up. That tidal wave would finally hit and pull him under, which was something Nightwing couldn't allow to happen.

Something was clawing inside his throat and he couldn't tell if it was a sob, or the remnants of his lunch.

The answer came when the first drops of rain hit and a sob that sounded more like a scream wrenched itself from his throat.

Dick's muscles were burning, steadily making the transformation from blood, bone, nerves, and tissue to jelly, but he pushed further. He used all his breath to keep himself moving, determined to stop any more sobs from breaking through. His tears remained hidden, disguised by the rain.

Much as he wanted to run forever, Dick Grayson remained a measly human and eventually, inevitably, he faltered.

The rain fell cold-

( _Stinging his bare skin numb_ )

-the tears scorched his cheeks-

( _Her hand burning on his chest_ )

-and he collapsed onto the roof halfway across.

He screamed into the night air until his voice grew hoarse.

She was out. She was free. Dick didn't know how it happened or what she planned to do with that freedom. She could do anything. She could go after him again, try to take away-

He couldn't breathe. She couldn't- He couldn't let her-

"Goldie? Big Bird! Dick! You need to breathe! Hey, breathe!"

A large warm body pressed to his back, an arm across his chest as the person spoke. It sounded muffled to his ears in his panicked state.

"Shit. Alright, follow my breathing."

He could feel the solid chest expanding and contracting in a calm, steady manner so he tried his best to match it.

As his breathing steadied, the gasps turned to sobs as he melted back into the person behind him, who he slowly identified as Jason.

"That's it. Deep breaths."

Jason had grown up strong, iron muscles under his skin, and this strength helped ground Dick away from that night of soft curves and manicured nails.

"I can't." Dick sobbed as he slumped back into the younger man. "I can't. I can't do it again. I just- I can't."

Jason for his part, just held on tighter.

"I know Blue. I know."

With his free hand, the antihero reached into his jacket to text Wally. He was well aware of how close Nightwing was with the speedster, which is the ONLY reason he keeps West's number in his contacts. The text was short. A simple _'Blue Bird's rough. Don't let him down.'_ because Jason had a reputation to uphold.

"It'll be fine Goldie. We won't let anything happen."

The acrobat shook apart in his arms and Jason felt the pit rage bubbling under his skin. The idea that this man, the friendly one of the batfam, was so shaken by this woman... It made his vision go green but he forced it back by focusing on the man in his arms.

A spark seen out of the corner of his eye announced the arrival of Wally West who was soon on his knees beside them, the rain soaking through his clothes.

"I got him," Wally muttered, pulling his oldest friend to him. "Hey Robby, let's head to the Nest, alright? Kori agreed to watch the kids while us old Titans escape to the Nest for the night."

Jason takes the dismissal and disappears into the night.

"No- I can't. Johnny's gon' wake up t'm'rr'w 'n wond'r wh'r I am." Dick slurred even as he sank into the speedster's unnatural warmth.

"Johnny'll understand. Now hold on, I'm taking us to the Nest and the others are meeting us there."

It was frighteningly easy to pick the younger man up, though not surprising. When Dick got anxious and/or depressed, his appetite always suffered. His appetite and his communication skills.

The Nest was a cozy safehouse created by the teens (with a little help from Alfred) in the early days. Being child heroes came with no small amount of issues and the Nest became their safe haven. They never told any of the others about it, keeping it to the original six, and it was times like this that they were all grateful for that decision.

It took hardly a minute for the pair to get there and Wally was instantly gathering the softest blankets, dry clothes, and towels for the both of them.

"C'mon man, maybe you can take a nice warm bath before the others get here. At the very least we gotta dry off so do you want to get dried off and changed now or take a bath."

Dick's eyes remained blank but he tapped Wally's arm twice which he took to mean option 2.

Wally guided the shorter man through the safehouse to one of the nicer washrooms. Each of them had their own but Donna (who had claimed the most luxurious bedroom and, by extension, bathroom) was always willing to share when one of them really needed it. Wally and Dick had been best friends since they were 11 and 9 years old respectively so they were perfectly comfortable being in various states of undress around each other. The redhead helped his friend out of the tight costume with a nearly clinical demeanor and made sure the water was hot without being scalding before helping Dick into the tub.

The acrobat just about sank into the water, one hand poking out to grip Wally's in an attempt to stay grounded.

The pair sat in silence, the minutes stretching on. The warm water soothed Dick's tense muscles. He hadn't been able to relax since the call.

"Why do you think she did it?"

His voice was so small and the speedster was reminded painfully of a thirteen year old Dick Grayson, finally breaking down in the safety of Wally's room in Mount Justice on the anniversary of his parents' deaths after spending the whole day pretending to be fine for the rest of the team. ( _"Why did they have to fall?"_ )

"I don't know." was the best response Wally could give.

He didn't comment on the tears that slid silently down his best friend's face.

"Some- sometimes it feels like it never stopped. Like I'm still stuck on that damn rooftop an I-"

When Dick broke down again, Wally just shifted to hug him, ignoring how the water soaked into his clothes.

"I know man. I know."

* * *

Catalina Flores was settling into her hotel room with a satisfied smirk on her face.

She had sat in her cell for almost seven years, waiting for her freedom. And her son. The boy she gave birth to, born of Nightwing. She licked her lips just thinking of that night with her superhero.

Nightwing truly was a gorgeous specimen and she would love to get her hands on him again. Her feelings were more neutral towards her son, she had never really wanted to have kids, but if her recent research had shown anything, Dick Grayson was a very dedicated father. Just one more thing to tie him to her.

She had a collection of newspaper clippings detailing the vigilante's exploits since they parted.

He had himself a whole little family now. Not that he really needed those people. She would love to see those kiddies crumble.

"Soon, mi Amor. Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I realized I haven't even thought about if I'm pairing Dick with anyone or who it would be if I do. As it is, you can read into any interaction as you'd like. We'll see what happens.


End file.
